<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Pent Up Affection by Stabtime</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27475063">Pent Up Affection</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stabtime/pseuds/Stabtime'>Stabtime</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ARGONAVIS from BanG Dream! AAside (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Boys Kissing, Established Relationship, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, No Beta, No Plot/Plotless, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, teeny bit inspired by epsi ebooks, this is so soft i'm crying</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:28:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,299</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27475063</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stabtime/pseuds/Stabtime</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I am a simple man, I write soft Tadaharu kisses and cry because they are in love</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kurama Tadaomi/Nijo Haruka</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Pent Up Affection</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tadaomi is an observer, any action that reflected upon his retinas would soak into his thought processes, he was constantly chasing after an answer he did not quite have yet. </p><p>Or at least that’s what he normally does but as he sits lazily in Haruka’s messy room, reading ahead on his history textbook he tries to shove bothersome thoughts out of his head. He had learned that with Haruka contentment was important, to say either was satisfied just by sitting in the same room as the other, musing over schoolwork that felt irrelevant. Tadaomi knew that this was a study session though, not a time to think about what else he could be doing with his time.</p><p>Tadaomi had recently learned that he wanted things, he wanted to know, he wanted to experience and he wanted to feel the raw unhinged truth that life was. He wanted to do more. Specifically, he wanted to do things with Haruka. They had been dating for two months, one week and four days and the more he progressed in this beautiful new thing he now knew to be a relationship the more he wanted to do. </p><p>Haruka was absorbed in some sort of write up right now though, the keys on his keyboard clacked rhythmically. Tadaomi knew better than to disturb him from his work but oh how he wanted to. His history textbook is well forgotten now as he peered across the bed to his boyfriend. Haruka’s hair was messy and it cascaded into little fwoops that framed his tired eyes. Haruka’s face was no stranger to Tadaomi but it never failed to make him feel odd. Fuzzy. Warm. It always made him want to jump up and down with glee. Today was no different, scanning his eyes across the image of his boyfriend in front of him he felt content. Watching him answered questions easily. </p><p>“Are you okay? You’re staring at me” Haruka commented. The sound coming from his lips shattered the silent buzz of thoughts streaming through Tadaomi’s head. </p><p>“I am fine Haruka do not worry, I am sorry if I distracted you” answered Tadaomi. </p><p>His brain was spinning though, he wanted to do something. The things he felt that he now knew to be love were bubbling up inside him. He knew they had things they needed to do, Haruka was immersed in his work and he was supposed to be working as well. He tried to pull his eyes away from the beautiful boy in front of him but something about him was just so distracting. </p><p>Haruka was now fully aware of him watching him now so there was no use in trying to hide his gaze. Haruka’s eyes met him now, they were tired but soft. The vibrant blue dots in the low lighting of Haruka’s room made Tadaomi’s stomach churn. He smiled, a rarity that made Tadaomi both want to hide his face and look harder. He wanted to freeze this image in his brain so that he could always see Haruka. Nice beautiful Haruka. </p><p>Haruka shut his laptop and scooted across the bed to him. Tadaomi felt a pang of guilt as he knew Haruka needed to get his work done but those eyes were so soft and he wanted to look into them as much as he possibly could. </p><p>Haruka laid down right next to Tadaomi, schoolwork was now irrelevant, it was just the two of them looking into each other’s eyes. Tadaomi put his hand on Haruka’s cheek almost subconsciously, oh how he wanted. He wanted to be close to every inch of him but his hand nestled under flyaway strands of hair pressed against his soft face would suffice for now. Haruka pressed his face into his hand but also flushed pink. Breaking their eye contact as he stumbled.</p><p>“Hey,” Haruka whispered softly and impossibly shy. </p><p>It wasn’t often they got to be alone together, affection in general was something that was very new to Tadaomi. Haruka got flustered easily and Tadaomi didn’t know very much what to do. He wanted to know how to show the affection that bubbled in him though, especially so now. He had begun reading romance manga to learn what couples did but it all felt so staged, so insincere. Tadaomi didn’t really know how to seem sincere in the first place so the least he could do was try.</p><p>He wanted to show how much he loved him because the answer that always made sense with Haruka was that he loved him. Things felt nice now though, their bodies close together, Haruka leaning into his hand, but he wanted more. He wanted Haruka to know how he felt, he wanted to know how Haruka felt. He wanted nothing more but to be closer to Haruka.</p><p>Haruka leaned up though, out of his hand, pushed up on his hands and knees looking down on him. He was smiling softly, Tadaomi couldn’t help but smile back at him. Maybe looking at Haruka was enough to show how much he loved him. </p><p>Haruka closed his eyes though, for a split second Tadaomi was left confused but Haruka’s gaze was soon replaced with a pair of soft lips pressed against his. </p><p>Oh.</p><p>Kissing wasn’t something Tadaomi had ever done before, or even considered. He had seen people do it before but it had never really registered to him as something he could do. But there was a pair of lips on his and he was sitting wide eyed, the affection in him boiled over. He closed his eyes and tried to kiss back to the best of his ability. </p><p>The first kiss was rigid, inexperienced. It was broken after a few seconds, Haruka looked at him, panicked. Tadaomi breathed deep and leaned up from under Haruka.</p><p>The few seconds of silence between them felt like an eternity, Haruka looking away and Tadaomi looking at him in wonder.</p><p>“I’m sorry I didn’t ask if I could do that I uh, I’m sorry that was really bad I’m not good at kissing people I-”</p><p>It was Tadaomi this time that surprised Haruka with a kiss. He had spent the past 30 seconds trying to wrack his brains for any knowledge he had on kissing but he was still unprepared. This kiss was softer though, looser. Haruka kissed him back in a way that he could only describe as awe inspiring. He wanted to spew all the words of affection he could in Haruka’s direction but that would mean ending this. This softness, these unknown feelings. This, this answered questions. It satisfied the hunger inside him to give Haruka every fragment of love he possibly could.</p><p>The second kiss became a third and by the time they kissed for the fourth time they almost understood what they were doing. It was mindless yet passionate, the ways their lips glided together just made sense. It was like playing a symphony but instead of notes the rhythm was determined through soft pecks and swipes of tongue across bottom lips. Like music it was in every sense mathematical while also being a work of art. </p><p>It only could last so long though, until it dissolved into nothing but panting into each other’s mouths. Tadaomi had never found himself wishing he didn’t need to breathe but no amount of oxygen could make him feel as alive as kissing Haruka did.</p><p>Haruka soon lied down next to him, permitting Tadaomi to wrap his arms around him. He was barely smaller than him but Haruka managed to curl into Tadaomi’s arms perfectly. With lips curled upon Haruka’s forehead, Tadaomi managed to quiet his rampant mind. As the younger of the two dozed off, homework forgotten, Tadaomi couldn’t help but smile to himself. Love was a powerful thing indeed.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is just some feel good fluff while I take a break from working on all my angsty stuff with actual plot<br/>this isn't super interesting its just soft, I love them both so much I would die for them</p><p>Also shout out to Laur because he deserves all soft tadaharu and she also helped me think about soft tadaharu in ebooks</p><p>Follow me on twitter at @pheogy!</p><p>Hope you have a wonderful day!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>